oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Regal Pirates
The Regal Pirates, headed by ex-Marine Captain and Supernova, Akihiko, originate from the Blue Sea, more specifically, from the West Blue, as both their captain and second individual, a princess, hail fom the dual region of the Bagnara Kingdom. Despite eventually obtaining crew members from as far as Skypeia, the Regal Pirates consider themselves, for the most part a family. Starting as the childhood playdream of the captain of the pirate crew, a former Marine fanatic and Marine Captain, the Regal Pirates have evolved over time from being merely a dismissed concept, to a family that each member is connected to, no matter what may occur to them. Each member, coming with their own opinions, their own viewpoints, their own thoughts, pour their essence and being into the proverbial cup they all share, helping each other achieve their goals together. With the first four members all possessing some sort of Revolutionary ties, the Pirates have been watchlisted by the World Government for their modestly radical ideologies. Recently, while the crew has arrived in the New World over the Calm Belt, using their modified Marine ship in an attempt to add insult to injury, the Regal Pirates have seemingly gone undercover, setting plans into motion. Their combined bounties add up to $???,???,??? , and though they may be undercover it should be noted that they could be spotted lurking in the New World in places such as Elbaf. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of this crew is a skull in the centre of a concentric sun. With this Jolly Roger already having incredibly deep sentimental value for the captain, the choice of a sun was initially to represent the passion, intensity and fervency (or heat) with which each individual member of the crew was to pursue their goals, dreams and aspirations, while the concentricity was to represent a togetherness within the crew. These two combined represented the captain's original plans for the crew, that no matter what their individual goals and aspirations may be, once one becomes a member of the crew, we all pursue the goals together. If one wishes to become the greatest archaeologist ever to live, then each member must incorporate that into their own goals so as to progress with a feeling of equality, a principle upheld by the crew today so subconciously and willingly that each member of the crew treats other like family. Crew Members Organization While Akihiko, as captain of the crew, demonstrates true dominance over the crew's affairs, Akihiko, as a goood leader takes into consideration the opinions and desires of his crew members and acts on both theirs and his own according to what he believes to be the best judgement, ensuring that there is both a feeling of importance and democracy within the affairs of the crew as well as a clear leader amongst them. Recently, the Pirates are known to be attempting to utilize a new form of organization, with crew members being split between the Captain and the de facto First Mate of the Crew, thematically represented by the symbols of the Sun, and Moon. TBA ''Goals and Aspirations *Akihiko: ''Due to his childhood experiences, the captain of the crew is perhaps currently the most Neo-Revolutionary individual in the crew, greatly detesting the World Government and those that would foolishly place the entirety of their faith within such a system, and hopes to put a dent in the beliefs of those around him through his piracy. Additionally, he also desires to some extent popularity, but prefers to rule out of respect rather than out of fear, though this does not mean he does not actively refuse or withold the crew from activiites that would increase their notoriety though fear. However, additionally, Akihiko has familial longings that are only facilitated by the possession of a pirate crew he can consider home, and a support system to get him through terrible situations. Fianlly, apart from wanting a full crew, Akihiko wants a chef, and a musician. *''Andreanna: ''Being born to slaves and living a good deal of her childhood in bondage before consuming her current Devil Fruit, Andreanna has a burning passion to destroy the system of slavery and rid the world of the beings that consider themselves Celestial Dragons, nobility of the entire world. Simultaneously, Andreanna appears to be semi-materialistic, greatly appreciating money and all that it can afford her, known to raid the ships of those who would oppose her. *''Amaya:'' *''Alison:'' Crew Strength Ship Triva Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Under Construction Category:Pirate Crews